Not so Depressing
by Queen of Vampires
Summary: Conner thinks about the past week he has been through, alone and on his birthday. He thought it was going to be a depressing day but...


He was alone in Ivy Town, reading a book.

It wasn't a big deal, really, that nobody remembered that it was his birthday. A lot has happened in this past few weeks. People who still believed in Kaldur felt betrayed, some were still in shock of Artemis's death, and the rest...the rest is still mourning her sudden death. It was so...scary. Conner, Superboy, the Boy of Steel felt afraid at that very moment.

He memorized their beats of their heart, each of them sounding different than the other's. He was in the sky in the bio-ship hearing every heartbeats. Some were strangers, others were familiar. Everyone of their heartbeat was pumping fast, their adrenaline fueling them. He's superhearing caught everything, including the gasp, the cruel words Kaldur had uttered, and the heart's beats decreasing each passing second. Fear clawed his throat. He jumped out of the bio-ship and ran over to Nightwing trying his best to revive their fallen comrade. He ignored M'gann next to him, his focus on Artemis, but there was no sound from her.

_"I...I don't hear her heartbeat."_

He's known Artemis all his life, literally. He didn't really think of her much at first, just a little uncomfortable the way she would look at him, but that all stopped. She became an irreplaceable sister that he could casually joke around with, someone he could talk to when Clark or Lois wasn't there to listen to his problem, someone he could trust to watch his back...someone he could ask questions without getting teased at for not knowing (KF and Robin). Now, that person was gone from this Earth. He could no longer listen to her problems or frustrations with Wally, or speak her worry for Red Arrow; he could no longer listen to her voice. There will always be a missing space in the cave now, more permanent. God, he sounded so depressed.

Too focused in his thoughts he didn't notice someone approaching behind him.

"Hey there, birthday boy!"

Something strapped around his head and chin. He turned around to see nobody until a noise came from the other side, a party horn.

"Oh hey, hey Wendy."

Wendy walked around the bench to sit next to him. "So, how old are you today?"

"Six," he said, accidentally letting it slip. Wendy looked at him confused. "I mean 22, I turn 22 at 6 p.m. exactly." Nice save, he sarcastically said to himself, taking off the party hat.

"Well, if either age you look exactly same the day we met."

Conner knew Wendy know about his condition and it's a fragile subject, but it still hurt him.

"It's a compliment you big goof!" Wendy playfully shoved him. "Although, even Mal outgrew the Superman t-shirt at 18." She said, her fingers brushing against his chest, examining his shirt.

"Uh well," he grabbed his jacket from her grip. "I'm not _big_ on change."

"Or surprises, right?" Wendy smiled. "That's how I remembered your birthday, there's no way I could forget. Not with the huge birthday parties Megan threw for you year after year," Conner sighed.

"I hated those parties."

Wendy had stared at him "Mmm, I don't buy it," she finally said. "You Conner Kent just pretended to hate them. It made Megan happy to throw them for you, so secretly you loved it." She smiled softly at him.

Conner thought back to the days when they were together. How hard she worked on them just for him, and she would always loved how it would turn out. He loved how she loved the success of the party and yes, he secretly loved them because it was _Megan_ who threw them for him and made her happy. Conner then smiled.

"You know me pretty well." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

It was then he realized how close they were each other, quickly becoming awkward. The two avoided eye contacts and leaned away from each other.

"So..." Wendy nervously smiled. "Any parties this year?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No," his mind reverting back to his previous thoughts. "This year you're the only one who remembered."

A thoughtful frown graced Wendy's lips, her brows knitting together. "That's not good at all. C'mon, let's go to that diner a few blocks away!" She exclaimed, standing up.

Conner blinked at her, surprised by the sudden action. "Uh, what?"

"Conner, it's your birthday, a day where you celebrate the day of your birth. It's terrible to not celebrate it!" She scolded and grabbed his wrist.

"But-"

"No buts, mister, we're celebrating whether you like it or not." She scolded again, except in a mocking sort of way.

A smile touched his lips, letting her drag him to the diner where they would have lunch together sometimes. The week has been through was tough and lonely, but that doesn't mean he _was_ completely alone. A great companion, a great friend with a great smile that knows him well like M'gann knows him. Perhaps, his birthday won't be so depressing after all.

* * *

**Yeah, not very original, sorry, but I had to write it.**

**I as watching the new episode which is epic by the way, and thought it was actually nice to see Wendy. We've seen Karen and Mal, M'gann and Conner's high school buddies, but what happened to Marvin and Wendy? I know their minor characters, but still. So I was watching it and like, aw at least somebody remembered his birthday and was happy. In the back of my mind I saw something going on between them and I was like "Am I overthinking this like Traught?" Until I saw the chemistry...**

**...*thumbs up* I approve. }:)**

**M'gann lost her chances with Superboy, he deserves better, WENDY~! I wonder what their shipping name would be. :3**


End file.
